


we belong together - rintori week 2015

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RinAi - Freeform, RinTori Week, rintori - Freeform, rintori week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the drabbles I wrote for rintori week over on tumblr. Prompts were new outfits, love letters, dancers, gentle, soulmates, royalty and home. The drabbles posted here will be edited a little compared to the ones on tumblr, possibly reworded in places and will hopefully contain fewer mistakes. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - New Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> Shopping. 
> 
> This drabble is sorta linked to another fic I am working on where Ai has only recently started living in Iwatobi and is not quite human. It's not important to know what Ai is right now though, just know that he doesn't really understand humans much.

“But how did you manage to come here without any clothes?” Rin asked casting Ai a rather dubious look. The silver haired boy walking beside him was currently dressed in large, baggy clothes that made him look like a sack of potatoes. And while he made a very cute sack of potatoes Ai needed clothes that fit him. 

“Ah well….you know stuff just happened,” Ai laughed nervously shooting Rin a smile hoping the vague answer would be enough to satisfy Rin. 

“Hmm,” stuffing his hands in his pocked Rin looked as if he wanted to ask more, but sensing that Ai didn’t really want to talk about it he let the topic drop. 

They walked together in an awkward but not entirely comfortable silence after that weaving their way through the crowd of late afternoon shoppers with Rin leading that way, Ai following about half a step behind his gaze fixed on Rin. 

-

The shop they eventually arrived at was unlike anything Ai had experience before; it was wide and bright with several floors that seemed to stretch on forever and full of people bustling about between the endless racks of clothes. The place looked so vast that Ai feared he might get lost and he instinctively moved closer to Rin. 

“Wow it’s so big…” Ai gasped craning his head back trying to catch a glimpse of the top floor between the spiral of escalators that wound their way straight up the middle of building all the way to the top floor. 

Rin couldn’t help but chuckle at the other boys wide eyed wonder, it was as if the kid had never been in a department store before. He found it rather endearing. 

“Come on, we’ll start by just wandering about if you see anything you like just grab it and you can try it on,” Rin explained as he steered the still awe struck Ai towards the men's wear section. 

-

It soon became apparent that Ai didn’t have a clue what he was looking for. He wandered passed the racks of clothes with a lost expression and, in the fifteen minutes since they'd arrived, hadn't picked up a single item of clothing. At this rate they would be here all day. It was time for Rin to step in. 

However while Rin was quite adept at dressing himself he’d never shopped for anyone else before nor did he have a clue what sort of clothes Ai liked. He was at just as much of a loss as where to begin. 

“What about this?” he asked finally, grabbing the nearest item to him out of desperation. It was a Hawaiian style shirt made up of a horrible mash up of all the colours no sensible person would ever wear. Quite frankly it was ugly. 

“Oh..umm..it’s very bright,” Ai chose his words carefully not wanting to upset Rin who was currently smiling at him so hopefully. 

“Hmm yeah I guess you’re right,” reluctantly he put the shirt back and cast his gaze around focused on finding something else. 

Rin’s next find was a pair of tight, leather looking trousers. Even with his limited understanding of human clothing Ai couldn’t help but blush as he looked at them. 

“Maybe something not so close fitting?” He could feel his ears burning and only hopped Rin couldn’t tell just how flustered he was getting. 

“Hmmm if you say so. You have a good figure though you could pull them off...” Rin replied with a shrug as he returned the trousers back to their place. 

“Ok then jeans, everyone likes jeans,” Rin turned and strode purposefully to the display of jeans Ai trotting along hurriedly behind him. 

-

After a successful browse through the trouser section they left with a couple of pairs of jeans and smart trousers for Ai to try on. There was also a pair of very short shorts amongst them that Ai hadn’t been able to say no to. Rin had just looked so sure about them and Rin's smile was just too cute. 

Spurred on by his success Rin moved about the shop with more confidence although he still didn’t seem to have a clue what would actually suit Ai. In-between the occasional acceptable item Rin continued to pick out clothes of varying degrees of awful and Ai was finding it harder and harder to come up with reasons to reject them. Rin always looked so happy and pleased with himself with everything he picked up. Ai just couldn’t say no. 

“Right I think we’ve got enough now,” Rin announced turning to look at Ai who was only just able to peak over the top of the mountain of clothes he was carrying.  
“Yes definitely enough,” Rin chuckled sheepishly taking half the pile from Ai. 

“Thank you for helping me pick all these out,” Ai said brightly. 

“No problem, now let’s go try these on.” 

-

With everything Rin had picked out for him it took quite a while for Ai to try everything on. A task that took even longer considering Ai had to show each outfit to Rin, and even needing help with a few items that he just couldn’t figure out how to put on. 

Luckily some of the more horrible items either didn’t fit him or simply didn’t suit him, even Rin agreed, so Ai was happily able to drop them in the rejected pile. There were a few questionable things though that he hadn’t been able to get rid of. 

Amongst those were a grey shark hoodie, with the sharks head being the hood and a row of teeth along the edge of it, a t-shirt with a repeated pattern of little ducks which Rin had been insistent on and a blue-green sleeveless cardigan that looked like something a grandmother would pick out. 

“You totally rock those outfits,” Rin said reassuringly, evidently quite pleased that Ai had decided to get some of the clothes he picked out. He just looked so happy about it that even Ai was starting to think the clothes weren’t too bad.

-

 

“Are you serious?” Sousuke looked at the clothes laid out before him sceptically. They really weren’t what he had in mind. 

“They aren’t that bad…are they?” Ai asked carefully. Sousuke didn’t look convinced.

“Whatever. Don’t blame me if you become a laughing stock.” 

“I don’t mind,” Ai smiled as he picked up the comical shark hoodie. It really was probably too cutesy and childish for him. 

“Rin picked them out for me so I like them,” he added with a firm nod a tender smile tugging at his lips. 

“Well as long as you like them that’s all that matters,” Sousuke sighed ruffling Ai’s hair.


	2. Day 2 - Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penpals 
> 
> When Rin moves to Australia Ai asks if they can exchange letters and become pen pals. They continue to exchange letters until one day Rin sends a letter that doesn't get a reply.

It was Ai’s idea to exchange letters while Rin was in Australia. Although it would have been much easier to keep in touch through e-mails or skype Ai seemed quite take with the idea of them being pen pals and Rin, seeing no reason to refuse, had agreed.

Ai’s letter was the first to arrive. The letter turned up the day after Rin moved arriving with such frightening speed Rin was sure Ai must have mailed it before he’d even left Japan. It was a thick, heavy letter made up of several pages of rambling words of support and encouragement. Ai’s nervousness, and the fact that he clearly missed Rin so much already showed so clearly in the letter that Rin couldn’t help but smile.

The rest of the letter was made up of short messages wishing him luck from each of the members of the Samezuka swim club as well as his friends from Iwatobi. Ai must have gone through a lot of trouble collecting the messages from everyone, putting everything together and getting it ready in time. It was such a thoughtful gesture that Rin was driven to try his absolute hardest right from the start knowing that so many people back at home were cheering him on.

Rin wrote back promptly giving Ai a full blown report of what his first week training in Australia had been like. Compared to his last stay in Australia it was a far happier account to write.

They exchanged letters far more frequently than Rin had first anticipated. Ai’s letters always came so soon after he sent his own that Rin felt compelled to respond just as quickly. He also found himself enjoying the letters far more than he thought. Each of Ai’s letters would often come with a photo, usually of everyone at the club either at practice or at competitions. Sometimes he would be accompanied by Nagisa, Rei and Gou in the photos. Sometimes he would be alone in some familiar setting that caused Rin a pang of longing for home.

Ai would often report on how well the team was doing, and how he was adjusting to being captain often asking for advice on how to deal with some of the more unruly members. He filled Rin in on all sorts of stories of Momo and Nagisa’s antics, and how he and Rei tried to deal with them. He told Rin how school was going, what had changed and what hadn’t. He told Rin about all the new boys who joined the club, all bout theirs wins and their losses. He told Rin about every single joint training session they had with Iwatobi. He told Rin how Sousuke would often turn up at Samezuka to help them train, and how in doing so Sousuke had found the path to his new dream of being a personal trainer. Ai left no detail out so much so that Rin felt he was back in Japan experiencing everything as it happened just by reading Ai’s letters. It helped to stave off some of the more serious cases of homesickness.

Rin in turn did his best to keep Ai up to date with every detail of his life in Australia, the other boy’s photos inspiring him to get out and properly experience the country this time. He took photos everywhere he went, sending them all to Ai with a detailed report of all the places he visited. He told Ai all about his training and the progress he was making, new friends he was meeting and just how much he was enjoying himself this time around.

Through their letters they were able to more freely express their hopes and fears with each other. Ai sometimes writing how occasional he still felt he wasn’t good enough, that he couldn’t quite live up to Rin’s expectations. In turn Rin never hid any of his bad days form Ai telling the other boy everything felt too natural by then, there were no secrets between them.  They often wrote about their dreams too, and how much closer they were getting to realising them, and how they would always be there to support the other.

The frequent exchange of letters meant that a year seemed to fly past and far too soon Rin was getting anxious letters from Ai as he worried about his exams and applying for universities, as well as concern for how he and the rest of the club would perform at nationals.

Then the letter informing Rin all about nationals arrived, even thicker than the first one Ai had sent filled with blow by blow accounts of just how well everyone had done as well as photos and more messages for Rin from the other club members.

Shortly after those letters Rin received another telling him all about graduation along with a photo of Ai and the other graduating members of the swim club, then there was the news that Ai had been accepted to a university in Tokyo. Rin could hardly believe how quickly the time had passed, or how much Ai had grown

Rin was proud of Ai and told him so in the letter he wrote back to the other boy. Ai sent Rin his new address in Tokyo as soon as he knew it and this time it was the red heads turn to prepare a surprise letter that would arrive soon after Ai moved in.

Ai’s move from high school to university did not disrupt the flow of letters, even during his hectic move and the busy first few weeks of classes he still wrote back just as quickly as he had before. Ai now shared stories of his university life with Rin, and marvelled at how different the big city of Tokyo was compared to Iwatobi. Things seemed to be moving so fast, and Ai was growing so much that Rin felt he needed to try even harder.

Then there was the story of Ai’s first date. It was a story Rin hadn’t really been expecting considering they had never talked about love or things like that before. It had been a disastrous first date and a story Ai told with humour rather than any sort of romantic feeling. It was also Rin’s first hint that Ai liked men.

Rin held nothing back in his reply to Ai, telling the other clearly just how awful his date sounded and how Ai deserved far better than that. It was a letter Rin wrote with a growing feeling of irritation as he took out his irrational anger on a person he’d never met.

Ai’s response to that letter was warm and kind, although he laughed off Rin’s comment of deserving better with ‘I’m nothing special’ which only irritated Rin further.

It took Rin a few more exchanges of letters before he finally figured out why he was so annoyed. He was in love with Ai, a fact so obvious he wondered why he hadn’t realised it before. Looking back he couldn’t pin point when his feeling had changed or even if they had, maybe he had always been in love with Ai. The silver haired boy had become such an irreplaceable existence to Rin that he couldn’t imagine his life without him.

Rin’s letter after this realisation was very short.

‘I love you’

There was no reply.

 

-          -

 

Ai had never been late in sending a reply once. Rin knew he had blown it.

Several agonizing days passed in which Rin debated writing another letter or e-mailing Ai, telling him that it was just a joke and he hadn’t meant it. But he couldn’t take it back, he couldn’t lie.

The only thing he received from Ai was an e-mail shortly after asking if he was free for the winter holiday. Rin wrote a longer reply than he perhaps needed to, informing Ai that he was indeed free and asking the other how he was. Again Rin received no reply although he did receive a plane ticket to Tokyo sent by express mail just a few days later.

This was it. This was obviously Ai trying to let him down gently, probably wanting to tell him in person because he thought it would soften the blow. Rin wished he’d just continued to ignore him. Being turned down in person would be even worse but he couldn’t let Ai’s gift go to waste. The flight was for the following week allowing Rin to be in Japan for most of the winter holiday and Christmas. Maybe after the rejection he could go visit Haru and Makoto for some pity before heading home. He hadn’t visited his mother once yet she was probably worried. Forcing himself to look on the bright side Rin prepared for his trip.

 

-                      -     -

 

The flight over was the most nerve-racking experience of Rin’s entire life. He’d trudged onto the plane without any idea of where he was going once he arrived, or if anyone would be meeting him at the airport. He almost didn’t want to get off the plane when it finally landed and was one of the last people to leave.

He collected his luggage and trudged through arrivals feeling utterly despondent and not at all happy to be back in Japan.

“RIN!” a voice that he hardly recognised suddenly shouted his name and a moment later a small, solid form barrelled into him and clung to him tightly. Rin only just managed to catch his balance in time, looking down he found a mop of silvery hair tickling his nose.

“Ai…?”

“Rin I love you too!” taking a step back Ai beamed up at Rin, his confession bursting from him as if he’d been holding it back for a long time. He declared it so proudly and so loudly that several people passing nearby heard and stared at them. There was no mistaking his words.

“Ha…?” Rin stared at Ai a look of utter disbelief on his face. Ai smile fell.

“Rin…. did… did I wait too long? I’m sorry. It’s just when you sent me that letter I was so happy and I tried so hard to send you a reply but I just couldn’t get the words right. I wanted to tell you so much but not in writing I wanted to tell you in person, I wanted to see your face. I was going to tell you later today, I was going to take you out on a proper date and tell you my feelings but then I saw you and you were there and I just had to tell you…” Ai rambled flapping his arms animatedly as he spoke his words coming out in a quick torrent.

“Ai!” Rin growled his tone reminiscent of the times he’d scolded Ai during their high school days. He gripped the shorter boys shoulders giving them a firm shake as he fixed the other with his usual glare. Ai froze and fell silent.

“All this time… you kept me waiting all this time. Do you have any idea how much I was freaking out when you didn’t reply?” Rin questioned his tone still a dangerous snarl as his grip on others shoulders tightened. Ai could only nod in reply, his head lowered dejectedly. But Rin had already seen the dark circles under Ai’s eyes, the strained expression on his face that showed he’d been suffering over this just as much as Rin.

“You’re the worst,” Rin grumbled as he pulled Ai in closer, “for making me wait so long I’m going to take what I want so don’t complain.”

“Rin…?” Ai lifted his head curiously and Rin took the chance to steal a kiss. He felt Ai tense against him for a moment before quickly relaxing though Rin pulled back before the other boy could do anything to respond.

“Did you kiss that other guy?” Rin asked his tone almost sulky now his glare replaced by a sullen pout.

“Kiss who?” Ai asked slightly dazed.

“That guy you went on that date with who else?” Rin snapped, his face flushing in jealousy and embarrassment.

“Oh that guy. No…I haven’t kissed anyone yet….”

“Then that was your first…” Rin trailed off his face getting redder, his bravado now gone as he realised what he’d done.

“Rin,” snapping out of his daze Ai smiled softly lifting his hands to cup the red heads cheeks he closed the distance between them again in another kiss.

“This means you still like me right?” he whispered against Rin’s lips, still apparently quite anxious at Rin’s earlier reaction.

“Of course you idiot.”

 

-                      -     -

 

After a brief tour of the surrounding area they arrived at Ai’s apartment where Rin would apparently be staying. Ai had forgotten everything he’d had planned after the excitement at the airport and they’d both agreed that a nice relaxing night in together would be better for the both of them.

“I have to warn you though it’s small….so there’s only one bed,” Ai said nervously fidgeting with his keys as he unlocked the door and let them in.

“Oh…well I can just sleep on the sofa?” Rin offered feeling suddenly very flushed. Ai shook his head.

“Oh no the sofa is really not comfortable. We’ll have to share the bed…if that's ok with you…” his voice became very small and squeaky towards the end his gaze fixed down on his feet as he kicked off his shoes and set out a pair of slippers for each of them.

“Share?..oh…I don’t mind,” Rin mumbled in reply almost tripping over his own feet as he took his shoes off.

They made it into the apartment without any injuries and spend the rest of the night curled up on the ‘uncomfortable’ sofa that Rin felt really wasn’t that uncomfortable although maybe that was due to the fact Ai was curled up against him practically sat in his lap.

After a long catch up where they filled each other in on what had been happening during the lull in their letters Rin finally asked the question he’d been itching to ask.

“How did you get the money for that plane ticket?”

“Oh that. Well I’ve been saving money from my job to come visit you but then you sent me that letter and everything got kinda confusing,” Ai explained sheepishly.

“Right, sorry. I’ll pay you back,” Rin promised but Ai shook his head.

“No, this was worth it. Having you here now is more than enough.”

 

-                      -     -

 

“I have to go to a club meeting but I won’t be long,” Ai promised as he hurried about trying to get ready. It had taken him even longer than usual to get up that morning due to sharing the bed with Rin. He hadn’t wanted to leave.

“Ok,” Rin frowned a little disappointed and half tempted to offer to go with Ai. After all he was sure that guy wasn’t the only one who had their eyes on Ai, he wanted to make sure that everyone at the university knew that Ai was now his.

“Here, this should keep you occupied while I’m gone,” suddenly Ai thrust a shoebox into Rin’s hands without giving any explanation of the contents.

“Just promise me you’ll throw them out when you’re done,” he called over his shoulder as he dashed out the door.

After a quick breakfast of whatever he found in the fridge Rin made himself comfortable on the sofa and opened the shoe box. It was full of letters. Letters Ai had written and never sent and they were all addressed to him. They were all in a pile held together with a sturdy clip, in the corner of each letter Ai had carefully written the date and a quick flick through the pile showed Rin they were in chronological order. So Rin began to read from the top.

The first letter was dated shortly after Rin transferred to Samezuka and found himself sharing a room with Ai. The letter was shy, and hesitant, and filled with Ai’s innocent feelings of admiration for Rin. The next one was along the same lines but a little bolder.

Each letter was filled with Ai’s feeling for Rin. As he read Rin saw how Ai’s feeling for him grew, how Ai still loved him even at his most ugly moments. Some of the letters were flowing and poetic filled with such strong emotion Rin blushed, others were darker and more frustrated echoing Ai’s feelings of self-doubt and how he was sure Rin would never like him back, but how he hopped they would always be friends. A few of the letters had obviously been scrunched up angrily and then carefully folded out again one had even been ripped down the middle and sellotaped back together. On another there were places where something wet had landed on the paper and smudged the ink, Ai had no doubt been crying when he wrote that one. Some were unfinished and only had a few vague, rambling lines that seemed to go now where as if Ai couldn’t quite grasp his thoughts. Others went on for several pages written in Ai’s tiny, neat writing as he tried to squeeze as much of his feelings onto the page as he could. Some of the letters made Rin laugh, others almost made him cry. They were all beautiful.

Then Rin got to the final letter, one dated about a week after he’d sent his own confession.

‘I love you too’

 

-                      -      -

 

“I told you to throw them out,” Ai whined looking in horror at the scrap book of love letters Rin had created in his absence.

“How could I throw these out when they’re all from you!” Rin announced gleefully, taking a small amount of pleasure in Ai’s embarrassment. It was payback, however childish, for making him wait so long.

Ai groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“I love you,” Rin whispered pulling Ai’s hands away gently so he could kiss the other boys nose.

“I love you too,” Ai grumbled fighting the urge to laugh as Rin pressed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

 

 

 


	3. Day 3 -Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flexible 
> 
> Rin and the other Samezuka swim team are dragged along to a ballet class for some ‘training'. There Rin meets someone he does not expect to see. AU where Rin and Ai are still sharing a room but Ai is not a part of the swim club

‘Improving your flexibility will help improve your swimming’ was the excuse Seijurou came up with for this training excursion. Rin would have much rather spent this precious time in the pool but captains orders were absolute. No one was permitted to stay behind.

Seijurou had neglected however to tell them where they were going, or to be more accurate he avoided the question with a boisterous laugh and a quick change of subject every time it came up.

So the Samezuka swim team left in a large somewhat surly and confused group who were only able to follow their cheerful leader.

A short train journey later and they were finally offered their first clue to their final destination as Seijurou lead them towards a dance studio.

“Dancing? How is dancing going to help us?” one of the boys muttered under his breath. No one dared utter a word in agreement but a few nodded and even Rin gave a small jerk of his head. The whole idea seemed ridiculous.

They trudged through the doors together, Seijurou still happily leading the way oblivious to the dark cloud that was forming over the heads of the other boys. He led them up the stairs and through another door and into what was obviously a ballet class. The boys froze in the doorway.

“Seijurou you’re here!” a bright, energetic voice called from the other end of the room. A pretty girl around their own age strode towards them her long, elegant strides carrying her over to the group effortlessly. She seemed to glide towards them beautiful and elegant. A few of the older club members recognized her as the girl Seijurou had been talking to a lot at the cultural festival last year. She had been quite taken with the maid café, particularly the maids, and Seijurou had been quite taken with her.

“I’m so glad you could make it, this joint training session is going to be so much fun!” she cheered turning her bright smile to the boys who still stood frozen in the doorway.

“Come on don’t just stand there,” Seijurou turned to the others slapping the nearest person, who happened to be Rin, soundly on the back.

“Today we’re going to train with these lovely people and work on our flexibility,” he said eagerly, clearly the only one excited by the prospect. It was clear to anyone who knew Seijurou the main reason he'd agreed to this was because of a cute girl. The rest of the club members had just been dragged along for the ride.

After introducing herself as Kumiko the girl clapped her hands, drawing everyone’s attention to her.

“Ok first why don’t we all get into pairs, Seijurou will be with me of course,” she said sweetly turning another bright smile towards him. Everyone in the room seemed to tense at the announcement even the dancers. The class was composed of mostly girls, though there were a handful of boys who stood to the side watching the invading swim club apprehensively.

“Come on move it!” Seijurou snapped sharply his tone leaving no room for argument.

The swim club members moved first a few of the quicker boys managing to pair up with whichever girl was closest to them which left the others to pair up with the remaining male ballet dancers. Rin hadn’t moved.

“Matsuoka hurry up that kid over here needs a partner,” Seijurou pointed quickly at a small figure that currently seemed to be trying to hide in the shadows, a task that was proving very difficult in such a well lit room.

“Nitori?” Rin’s eyes widened as the boy was pointed out to him. Ai froze.

“Oh hello Matsuoka-senpai,” Ai replied nervously having now given up on trying to hide he stood with his shoulders hunched and his head bowed looking utterly dejected. Rin quickly moved over to the other boy, glaring at the few Samezuka students who were doing a bad job of hiding their snickering.

“What are you doing here?” he asked looking down at his younger room-mate still finding it hard to believe he was here.

“Well…I do ballet..” Ai explained with a shrug. It was pretty obvious really.

“Oh..I didn’t know,” Rin mumbled. There was evidently a lot he didn’t know about his room-mate, not that he’d ever made the effort to try to get to know the other boy even though Ai had always been so friendly, and kind, and had tried his best to get along with Rin. Right now though he looked utterly mortified, this was obviously something he hadn’t wanted Rin to know.

Rin couldn’t help but scowl at how timid the other boy was currently acting. Did he think he was going to make fun of him or something?

“Well that’s pretty cool. I hear you have to be pretty strong to do ballet,” Rin said his tone more snappy than he intended but it worked. Ai smiled, a small shy smile but it was enough to help him relax.

“Yeah, you do need to be pretty strong,” he replied with a small nod a hint of pride in his voice now.

“Now everyone I want you to show these boys some stretches then we can move onto some barre exercises. Everyone is here to work on their flexibility. By the end of today you will be able to pull off a perfect développé,” she laughed, a joke that only the ballet students were able to share in as the boys from the swim club all stared her utterly clueless.

“Right, I guess we better get started,” Ai said softly moving over to a quiet corner of the room as the other pairs began to spread out.

“Hey Nitori, what’s a dev...devel…”

“A développé? It’s this,” turning to face Rin Ai suddenly pushed himself up on his tiptoes and stood like that for a moment before he slowly began to life his right leg straight up by his side until his foot was above his head.

“Oh and when you do this you’re supposed to keep your hips level. It’s pretty difficult so don’t worry no one really expects you to do it,” Ai laughed, his leg still held in the air as if it were a perfectly normal and comfortable way to stand.

“Oh…right..” Rin mumbled, his face going red at seeing just how flexible the other boy was. Seeing the others long limbs stretched out like what was giving him all sorts of ideas he didn’t want to think about right now.

“Ok, let’s work on some stretches then,” Ai said brightly as he slowly dropped his leg his confidence growing.

They started with a back bend, a simple stretch that even Rin knew. They sat back to back arms linked.

“Ok just push,” Ai ordered when he was ready and Rin, gently at first, began to push backwards. He was very mindful not only of their difference in height but also the fact he was generally bigger than Ai. He didn’t want to crush the poor boy.

“More, you can push harder than that,” Ai ordered his body so relaxed it easily bent forward as Rin pushed back further.

“Keep going,” Ai sounded almost exasperated now as Rin stopped again, seeming to hesitate. Ai was almost face down on the floor now with Rin’s weight spread across his back. Surely this was uncomfortable.

“But aren’t I heavy?” Rin asked warily.

“Not at all, keep going.” So Rin kept pushing only stopping when Ai’s forehead hit the floor and he could go no further. Rin lay flat across Ai’s back and was hyper aware not only of how much smaller the other boy was but also the feeling of his body pressed beneath his own.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” They stayed like that for a few moments, holding the stretch before Rin finally felt a push against his back that told him Ai wanted to get up.

“Ok your turn now.” Ai said, pressing back against Rin’s once they were both upright again. As soon as he felt Ai’s pushing against him Rin felt like an idiot for worrying. Ai’s back may have been smaller than his it was firm and strong. Rin could easily feel the others muscles working through their thin gym clothes. He hadn't really been thinking too much about his earlier comment but evidently Ai was stronger than he looked.

Rin was unable to bend as far forward as Ai and was nowhere near putting his head on the floor.

“Relax. Breath out and try to lean forward more,” Ai said encouragingly as he pressed a little harder against Rin’s back. Rin, who was feeling quite flushed, tried his best to follow Ai’s instruction.

They did a few more stretches back and forth like that before moving onto the next one. This they sat facing each other with their legs apart. Ai’s feet were pressed against Rin’s calves pushing the red heads legs apart a little wider. They held hands then for the pull stretch.

Rin again move first, leaning back until he was almost lying flat on the ground as he pulled Ai towards him. Ai fell into the stretch effortlessly, moving so easily Rin was sure the other boy probably didn’t even need his help anyway.

“You really are quite flexible huh?” he muttered glad he was looking up at the ceiling so that Ai wasn’t able to see his face. All this close stretching was doing quite a number on him.

“Well I’ve been doing this since I was very young,” Ai explained, holding the stretch again for a few seconds before he moved and it was Rin’s turn to be pulled forward.

-

The next stretch they moved onto was, in Rin’s opinion, the worst of the lot. Rin was instructed to lie on his back with one leg bent the other Ai lifted resting the back of Rin’s calf against his shoulder. 

“Ok so I’m going to move towards you and push your leg as far forward as you can manage. Tell me when to stop ok,” Ai instructed. He waited until Rin gave a small nod before moving. Slowly Ai leaned forward towards Rin, the weight of his body pushing Rin’s leg.

It was only Rin’s inflexibility that stopped Ai from moving in uncomfortably close.

“Stop,” he grunted when he felt his leg could go no further, which wasn’t very far at all.

“Come on Matsuoka-senpai you can do better than that,” Ai encourage, giving the others leg another little push, “breathe out. Let your body relax.” Rin, who was about as far from relaxed as he could possibly be, could only give a small nod.

After stretching Rin’s other leg the switched and it was Rin’s turn to stretch Ai’s leg. He held the others leg against his shoulder surprised at how slender and delicate Ai's limbs still were despite the evident strength in them.

“Right, ready?” he asked, waiting for the nod from Ai before he leaned forward. Predictably Ai’s leg moved effortlessly and soon Rin was practically lying on top of Ai with only the other boy’s leg between them. And now they were face to face so his blushing was extremely obvious.

“You know…you’re making me look really bad,” he mumbled, trying to use small talk to hide the fact he was finding this whole thing quite difficult.

“If you train every day you can do this too, it’s just a matter of practice,” Ai smiled, his breath tickling Rin’s cheek at the spoke they were that close. Rin completely lost track of what he wanted to say next and they spent the remainder of the session in silence.

-

Thankfully the stretching didn’t last much longer and Seijurou authoritative voice interrupted telling them all to take a break.

“So …uh…how long have you been dancing?” in ask awkwardly still feeling quite flustered from all the stretching but trying not to show it.

“I started when I was three I’ve been dancing ever since.”

“I’ve never really seen anyone ballet dance, could you show me?” Rin asked curiously.

“Sure!” Ai replied excitedly then while everyone else around them were talking or cooling off Ai stood up on his toes and began to dance.

He moved slowly at first stretching one arm then the other out each movement fluid and smooth. He twisted and bent his body, stretching his legs eventually picking up the pace while still remaining elegant. Although there was no music Ai’s entire body seemed to suggest it, his actions playing out the melody so that Rin could almost hear it. Ai’s dancing was beautiful his body moving in a way that seemed ethereal. Rin was mesmerised.

He was disappointed when Ai finally stopped, settling back on his feet with a gentle smile.

“That was beautiful,” Rin murmured, still under the spell of Ai’s dancing the words slipped from his mouth before he could even think what he was saying. Ai’s blushing quickly snapped him out of his trance.

“Sorry, was that weird I didn’t mean to creep you out,” he said quickly, looking down at his own feet self-consciously.

“No,” Ai shook his head quickly though couldn’t quite meet Rin’s eyes, “those words make me very happy. Thank you Matsuoka-senpai.”

“Don’t mention it,” Rin scratched at the back of his head his embarrassment growing.

“So uh you really have on stay on your toes all that time huh? That must be painful.”

“It is a little uncomfortable. My feet often ache a lot after practice.”

“Hmm. Then maybe I should give you a foot rub when we get back?” Rin suggested still a little caught up by the magic of Ai’s dancing another embarrassing sentence left his mouth.

“Matsuoka-senpai?”

“I’m sorry…uh…I mean ….umm..” Rin flailed but couldn’t come up with an excuse to save himself this time.

“That…that would be nice, and in return I can keep helping you with your stretching…if you like.” Rin could only nod in reply not trusting himself to speak again.

 

-                      -

 

In the safety of their room Rin was feeling far more relaxed, although the images of Ai’s lithe body stretched out in all sorts of positions were still burned into his mind they were nothing more than a memory now that Rin was away from that bright room sat on his own bed with Ai dressed in loose fitting pyjamas sat next to him. 

Staying true to his word Rin had offered Ai, who'd still had stay for practice after the swim team left, the foot massage he'd promised as soon as the other boy returned. Ai's feet were currently resting in Rin's lap the red heads fingers working in small circles along the length of his feet.

“Matusoka-senpai?” Ai's soft voice drifted softly towards him. Ai was leaning against the wall his eyes closed. He looked utterly content.

“Do you think...maybe, you'd want to come watch me dance again sometime?” He sounded a little hesitant, his eyes still closed to avoid looking at Rin.

“I guess,” Rin replied nonchalantly glad that Ai wasn't able to see the eager grin he was currently trying to hide.

“It's just...we're putting on a play soon and everyone gets a couple of tickets to give to their friends and family. My mother is the only one who ever comes to watch so I always have a spare...” Ai's voice trailed off sadly. His eyes were half open now and he looked complete dejected.

“Nitori… I'd love to see you dance again. I'll come,” Rin promised, his cool quickly breaking as seeing such a forlorn expression on the other boys face.

“Really?!” Lifting his head Ai looked shocked, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

“Really,” Rin nodded running his fingers lightly along the other boys foot making him laugh.

“So what kind of play is it?”

“It's called the swan princess, have you heard of it?”

“Oh yeah, I think so. So what part are you playing?” At that question Ai flushed and quickly looked away muttering something that Rin didn't quite catch.

“Sorry what?”

“I said I'm playing the princess,” Ai said a little louder though he still couldn't meet Rin's eye, “We picked the parts by drawing lots….”

“Oh? Well I think it's the perfect part for you,” Rin replied with a grin.


	4. Day 4 - Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thunder 
> 
> i probably overuse the word gentle in this one....sorry

The morning began with heavy, dark clouds and an ominous thrill of electricity in the air that hinted at thunder. The forecasters were warning of some seriously bad weather and the possibility of storms.

Ai approached the day with a sense of apprehension cautiously going through his usual routine so tense that he wound up jumping at the smallest thing. He could feel the threat of the thunder in the air an ominous presences that lurked just beyond the dark clouds.

Ai hated storms, or to be more precise he hated thunder. Thunder was his biggest fear, and due to the fact he was currently attending an all-boys school it was not a fear he dare express. So Ai put on his best act forcing an air of cheerfulness that only made it all the more obvious he was not at all happy.

The school day slowly passed with nothing more than a heavy shower of rain and no hint of thunder. Ai was far from relived though, while lessons may be over there was still practice to get through. Ai was already drained and exhausted and still nervously anticipating the threat of thunder. Practice went about as abysmally as he feared it would.

“Nitori what’s wrong with you today? You’ve been improving so much lately….” Seijurou approached him at the end of the session his tone more concerned than reprimanding.

“Oh captain, it’s nothing I guess I’m just feeling a little off today,” Ai tried to convince the other with the same forced laugh he’d been brushing off all questions of concern all day.

“Nitori don’t be like that, if there something bothering you you gotta tell us ok!” Seijurou grinned, slapping Ai hard on the back almost knocking him over.

Ai was saved from responding by another one of the club members calling their captain over, and Ai was allowed to catch his balance with minimal embarrassment.

Through the day and especially during practice Ai had felt a pair of eyes boring into him, now as he arrived at the changing rooms he realised who it was that had been watching him.

“Matsuoka-senpai do you need something?” he asked meekly at Rin’s cool gaze. Rin had already finished changing and he fixed Ai with a long, unreadable stare for a moment before turning back to his locker.

“It’s nothing,” he said firmly. Closing his locker with a snap he left without another word leaving Ai to wonder if he had done something to annoy his roommate.

  


-

  


Ai slunk back into their shared room almost guiltily when he got back. Despite sharing a room with Rin for a few months now he still found the other boys moods hard to read, and even though he tried it was almost impossible to figure out what Rin was thinking.

Rin was already in bed propped up on his pillows with his nose in a book. Clearly he did not want to be disturbed. Ai closed the door as gently as he could and quietly got ready for bed. There were no ‘good nights’ spoken between them tonight.

  


-

  


Ai was finally starting to relax, the storm that had been lurking ominously seemed to be blowing over as no more than a deluge of heavy rain and everything was quite. Maybe there would be no thunder after all. Maybe he was safe. Just as he was finally feeling relaxed enough to doze off the first rumble of thundered echoed.

Ai’s eyes shot open, his whole body tensed as the sound reverberated in his skill and still rang in his ears long after it had gone. Another rumbled followed shortly after drawing a startled yelp from Ai that he quickly stifled with his pillow. Curling up in a tight ball Ai grabbed the edge of the blanket and threw it over his head hoping it would muffle the sound a little. It did nothing.

With each roar of thunder Ai’s body jerked whimpers of fear leaving him no matter how hard he bit his lip to hold them in. He only hoped the pillow and the sound of the thunder would be enough to muffle them and not wake Rin.

“Nitori, you’re awake aren’t you?” Rin’s voice sounded suddenly after another particularly loud clap of thunder that caused Ai to almost jump out of bed.

“Matsuoka-senpai…ah yes… I am…” he whimpered in reply, his voice strained and weak. He no longer had he energy to pretend he was ok.

“I’ll try to be quieter…” he added softly his small voice muffled by the pillow.

There was a shuffle of movement from the bunk below, and then the familiar tread of Rin’s feet on the floor. Where was Rin going? A moment later Ai heard the sound of someone climbing up the ladder and into his bunk.

“Scoot over,” Rin ordered, his form illuminated for a moment be a burst of lighting that had Ai burying his face in the pillow again.

Rin didn’t wait for Ai to move and instead forced himself into the gap beside the other boy gently nudging him over until he was able to lie down beside him.

“Matsuoka-senpai…?”

“I can’t sleep with you moaning and wriggling about up here,” Rin explained gruffly, and although his tone was sharp there was a certain gentleness to his actions that showed he wasn’t angry.

“Lift your head,” the red head ordered, still giving no real explanation as to what he was doing. Ai meekly obeyed allowing Rin to slip is arm between Ai’s head and the pillow. Curling his arm around Rin covered Ai’s ear with his hand and pulled the other boys head down onto his arm so that Ai was now using his arm as a pillow. The combination of Rin’s arm against one ear and his hand against the other stifled the sound of the thunder far more effectively than the blanket had. With a little more shuffling Rin made himself comfortable, drawing Ai in close so that the smaller boy was pressed right up against him, his head tucked under his chin. Finally he pulled the blanket over them ensuring that Ai was covered head to toe.

Ai suddenly found himself in a muffled, warm world. His face pressed right up against Rin’s chest he was able to breathe in the red heads scent which was still tinged with chlorine despite the shower he’d taken earlier.

“Matsuoka-senpai…I’m sorry…” Ai mumbled feeling the need to apologise even though Rin had come up into his bed of his volition. Another rumble of thunder sounded making Ai flinch again though it didn’t seem as loud or scary as last time.

“Gou, she’s my sister, is afraid of thunder and lightning too. It’s nothing to be ashamed off,” Rin said softly, his voice sounding soft and sleepy. Everything about Rin was suddenly so warm and gentle, so different from his usual waspish attitude that Ai wondered if he’d somehow wandered into the wrong room, possibly even another dimension.

“It's mostly just the thunder I'm scared of...” Ai mumbled defensively. He didn't want Rin to think he was a total coward.

Rin reply was a light chuckle, a sound Ai felt more than heard. He could feel it vibrate through Rin's chest making the red heads body shake lightly against his own.

“Good night Nitori,” he mumbled as another rumble of thunder shook the room. Ai flinched again though didn't seem quite as frightened this time. Soon Rin felt Ai relax against him until he no longer tensed at the continuous rumbles of thunder.

For Ai everything seemed muffled and far away the only thing he was aware of was the gentle warmth Rin’s body offered.

“Thank you…Rin-senpai…” Ai mumbled softly easily lulled to sleep by the safety Rin’s presence offered, he was soon nodding off. It didn’t take Ai long to fall into a deep, well needed sleep.

“Finally,” Rin breathed softly once he felt Ai’s body relax fully, his breathing evening out now that he was sound asleep. Rin hadn’t been able to sleep with Ai’s tossing and turning and he simply couldn’t ignore the boys constant whimpering although he had tried.

How long had it been since he comforted someone like this? Gou was surely too old to be held like this now, was she even still scared of thunder? Even if she was she surely wouldn’t want her big brother holding her. Even Ai might not be too grateful for this in the morning.

Curling his free arm around Ai’s waist Rin pressed his hand lightly against the smaller boys back holding him closer. It had been a while since he allowed himself to be like this, to be gentle and allow himself to be close to someone else. For the first time in a long while he felt calm, the turbulent sea of emotions that were usually swirling inside him at a temporary lull. It was nice for a change. The feeling would surely be gone in the morning but he would enjoy it for now until the moment he fell asleep.

 


	5. Day 5 - Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreaming
> 
> soulmate AU where people are able to meet their soulmate in their dreams

His dreams were the only place he could feel at ease, the only place he could feel truly happy. His dreams were the only place he could meet that person.

For as long as he could remember the face of his soulmate had always been slightly hazy and he could never remember what they looked like once he woke up, but from those dreams Ai always had an impression of red.

The red was more than just a colour it was a feeling that fuelled the dream and filled his chest. Sometimes the red would be warm and gentle like a crackling fire on a cold day; other times it would be hot and angry and so dangerous that sometimes Ai would wake up in a cold sweat. Sometimes it felt warm, and passionate, and exhilarating filling him with such a sense of happiness that Ai would spend the rest of the day smiling. And then other time it would feel so heavy and dark that Ai felt he was drowning.

Despite the whirlwind of emotions that came from these dreams Ai always looked forward to them. He longed to meet that person. When he was younger each dream seemed to bring the other persons face more into focus, sometimes he felt he could just remember some things like they were on the tip of his tongue, but then something had happened. Ai didn’t know what it was but suddenly that person’s face became even more hazy, even their voice became muffled and distance and gradually the red grew darker and darker until it was almost black.

That period was the worst for his dreams, the dark heavy feeling of foreboding in them meaning that he hardly ever got a good night’s sleep during that time. Even then Ai didn’t hate those dreams nor did he blame his soulmate. He knew that person was crying; that they were suffering so he did his best to support them and cheer them up.

Then last year that red had become both sorrowful and angry. That feeling had swirled so strongly around the person in his dreams that Ai hadn’t been able to get close, his voice couldn’t reach that person.

And then suddenly the storm passed. The red became as warm and gentle as sunshine again and his voice finally reached that person. Their face was still obscured but Ai could hear their voice clearly again, a voice that was warm, and confident, and filled with happiness.

Ai was glad, of course he was. It was a relief to know his soulmate was happy and no longer suffering. However while Ai’s dreams were always filled with that person, during his waking hours Ai’s thoughts were occupied by another.

Was it wrong to think about someone else when your soulmate was already decided, when that person was always waiting for you in your dreams? Ai often felt guilty over this fact but he simply couldn’t stop thinking about Rin.

He’d loved Rin for a very long time, admiring the other boy from afar. At first it had been nothing more than an innocent crush but then his first year of high school arrived and Rin blew into his life again like a storm. Ai had been lost.

Ai sometimes got the same feeling from Rin as that person in his dream. During that first year they had both been suffering, both lost to their own depression and slowly closing themselves off. Ai simply hadn’t been able to leave Rin alone then, not when he could see just how much the other boy was suffering.

Rin had found his happiness in the end just as the person in his dream had, and Ai couldn’t help but feel he had done nothing to help. Rin was growing distant from him racing so far ahead he was almost out of reach. Even the person in his dreams seemed to have changed, focused on a new goal that Ai could not see.

  


-

  


  


His second year of high school began with a huge disappointment. He would no longer be sharing a room with Rin. Maybe it was for the best but Ai wished he could have spent just a little more time at the other boy’s side.

But they still had swimming. He could still spend his time with Rin during club, but even that dream began to slowly crumble. Ai’s true goal was to swim in the relay with Rin. This year was his only chance. But no matter how hard he tried he could never measure up to Rin or the other people on the team. Rin was progressing so quickly, moving so far ahead of him that Ai feared he would never catch up. He felt as if Rin were moving so far ahead that after graduation the other boy would be entirely out of his reach. The relay was his final hope.

But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t improve his time enough, and after his disappointing performance at prefecturals he wasn’t chosen for the relay.

  


-

  


“Don’t worry Nitori-senpai there’s still time you can do it!” Momo was sweet. Even though he was a little more energetic than Ai would have really liked Momo was sweet and always so supportive. The other boy’s encouragement didn’t really help much though, Ai simply couldn’t accept it. Momo clearly had more faith in Ai than Ai had in himself.

“Thank you Momo-kun, I’ll keep trying,” he said with a smile trying not to show just how much not being picked was affecting him.

“I’m going to go for a little walk. I’ll be quiet when I get back so go to sleep before me ok.” Ai left their shared dorm then to wander the school grounds for a bit. He hoped the cool air might help clear his head but nothing seemed to work, the only thing he had left was to see that person.

  


-

  


“You seem down lately, is everything ok?” the person in his dream was so kind now gentle and more attentive.

“It’s nothing,” Ai smiled trying to inject as much cheer in his voice as he could. He’d made himself a promise long ago when that red had first started to darken that he wouldn’t burden this person with his own worries. He didn’t want to be the cause of that bright red growing cold again.

“Hmmm?” That voice didn’t sound too convinced but they didn’t ask anything more.

“You can talk to me if you want to though.” Ai felt an arm wrap around him, drawing him close into that comforting warm red. It was the place he felt most at home.

“Thank you.” Ai whispered softly. Curling closer to that person a part of him wished that he never had to leave this place. His dreams were so much kinder than reality.

  


-

  


“RIN-SENPAI! RIN-SENPAI!” Momo hammered on Rin and Sousuke's dorm door, his urgent yelling waking up the entire floor. Several doors along the hall opened, curious and half asleep face poking out of them to watch before Rin finally answered.

“I said wait a minute Momo we heard you the first time,” Rin huffed, the anger in his voice fizzling out as he saw just how frightened the other boy looked.

“Momo…?”

“Rin-senpai Its Nitori-senpai he won’t wake up. I kept calling him and shaking him but he won’t wake up Rin-senpai why won’t he wake up?” Momo’s words came out in a shaken babble, Rin only just able to catch the gist of them, but it was enough.

“Show me.”

They raced to Momo’s room, Rin and Sousuke closely following the younger boy. When they finally reached the room all three of them froze in the doorway for a moment fearing what they might see when they walked in. Momo was the first to move.

“Nitori-senpai,” he called hopefully, his voice wavering and cracking. There was no reply. Rin followed closely behind, stopping for a moment to pat Momo on the shoulder before he walked passed him towards the beds.

Ai’s blankets lay in a tangled messed around him and his pillow had been tossed to the floor. Momo had clearly tried everything he could to wake him yet Ai continued to sleep peacefully. His eyes were closed, a warm, happy smile on his lips that Rin suddenly realised he hadn’t seen in a long time. He’d been so distracted with being captain that he hadn’t noticed. When was the last time he’d really seen Ai smile?

“Hey Ai come on, it’s time to get up,” he shook the others shoulder gently hoping to coax him awake. Maybe this was all just a silly joke he was playing on Momo?

“Come on Ai this isn’t funny,” he squeezed the small shoulder a little harder, shaking him again but Ai still didn’t wake.

“I’ve heard of this before,” Sousuke’s concerned voice floated over to him. He stood by Momo trying to comfort the other boy as best he could. He had a tight grip on Momo’s shoulders and wore a dark frown.

“What? What is it?”

“People who find that dream world with their soulmate better than reality…and then don’t want to wake up.” A heavy silence followed Sousuke explanation. Nobody moved, nobody could say anything.

“But…we have to swim in the relay together he can’t sleep,” Momo whined softly, breaking the silence.

“You’re right. I won’t let him get away with this!” Rin stood. Feigning confidence now he pushed his worry aside in favour of anger. Anger that Ai had clearly been hiding his true feelings from him, that Ai had been in trouble and hadn’t even bothered coming to talk to him.

“Sousuke can you take care of Momo? Momo you stay with Sousuke in our room tonight, I’ll watch over Ai and wake him up…somehow,” his confidence faltered a little towards the end of his sentence, he really didn’t have a clue how he would wake Ai but he was determined to do it.

“For now you two just go to classes as normal. I’ll do a bit of research there might be something….”

“Shouldn’t we tell a teacher?” Momo didn’t look quite as eager to go along with Rin’s plan.

“No not yet, they might take him away and lock him up in the hospital. Just give me till tomorrow I’ll wake him up.”

  


-

  


Rin could understand why Ai would want to stay in that dream world. During his time in Australia there had been many times he’d wished he didn’t have to wake up. The person in that dream world was the only one that had been able to make him smile, the only one who’d been able to convince him he wasn’t a complete failure. Even though that person voice has been faint and distant his presences had been as strong and comforting as ever.

There were nights Rin would go to bed early just so he could meet that person and spend a little more time with them. But Rin would always wake up because Rin was determined to meet his soulmate in person. He longed to hold them, to touch them, to talk to them. He longed to see what they really looked like. The only thing he could ever remember from his dream was a warm, loving smile. A smile meant just for him.

After tucking Ai into bed again and making sure he was comfortable Rin got to work. He bought his laptop into the room sat at the foot of Ai’s bed and spent the rest of the day reading all the articles he could find on soulmates.

  


-

  


There were many stories, so many stories that it made Rin’s head spin. Ai’s condition wasn’t unusual it had happened before plenty of times apparently. When things got too much and people simply couldn’t handle the real world any more they would escape to their dreams. The dream world where you could meet your soulmate was still a mystery with no one able to properly explain it. All they knew was that it was a mysterious and powerful force and apparently one that could sometimes trap people.

Sometimes the person would wake up naturally on their own after a few days, but more often than not it took experienced doctors to wake the patient, and sometimes the person wouldn’t wake at all. Rin choose to ignore those articles for now pushing them firmly to the back of his mind.

There were also a few other stories out there that were less common but gave Rin a little more hope. Stories of a soulmate able to wake a person from the dream they were trapped in. Stories of soulmates who’d been able to sense something was wrong and had managed to track down their partner.

The only problem was Rin had no idea who Ai’s soulmate could be or what kind of person they were. One thing he knew for certain though was that that they must be a wonderful person. Someone even better than him, someone Ai would rather sleep away his life right now just to be with. But was that person close? Would Rin somehow be able to find them and bring them here? Did he want to?

Thinking of Ai’s soulmate Rin couldn’t help but feel jealous. Even though he had his own soulmate he met in his dreams Ai was special to him too, he didn’t want anyone to take the other boy away from him. But if he didn’t find that person Ai might end up sleeping forever…

“Ai why didn’t you talk to me?” Rin crouched down on the floor next to Ai’s bed. The other boy hadn’t stirred once all day. He’d continued to sleep soundly that warm smile still fixed on his lips.

Rin took one of Ai’s hands holding it firmly between his own.

“Whatever's bothering you you can tell me so please wake up. We still need to swim the relay together, you might not have made the cut this time but I know you’ll be ready by nationals. You just need to keep training Ai so please…wake up.”

Ai continued to sleep.

  


-

  


Rin fell asleep quickly still sat on the floor beside Ai’s bed. Even though all he’d done all day was read Rin was exhausted the emotional stress of the day had been quite a strain on him.

He came to in his dream world with his head on that persons lap, their slender fingers stoking slowly through his hair. It felt so nice.

“You’re here,” the voice sounded relieved and happy, as if Rin had been away from a long time and finally returned. Rin realised he must have stayed up pretty late reading all those articles he’d obviously kept his soulmate waiting.

“Sorry, did you wait long?” he asked.

“I’ve been here for a while…I think I might have been here all day, but it’s ok I don’t mind waiting,” the other person sounded happy but there was a strain in their voice Rin easily picked up on. Something was wrong.

“Why have you been here so long?” he asked sitting up now to face the person who was always in his dreams, the person who was still nothing more than a blurry silhouette.

“Because I’m tired…so tired…” the happiness was fading from the others voice now, their true feelings finally showing.

Rin grabbed their shoulders, pulling them close.

“I couldn’t get onto the team…I just wanted to swim with…I’m so useless…” the voice seemed to be coming through a badly tuned radio now distant and crackling. The words weren’t clear but Rin had made out enough.

He squeezed the person tighter. Sure now but still not quite convinced. Could it really be?

Rin had tried before of course to ask the person’s name but the answer was always inaudible, or else he forgot it instantly as soon as he woke up as if the dream world were trying to keep them apart. Even now the other person’s voice was growing faint and distant.

“You swim?” he asked, he needed to be sure. He had to be sure.

“Yeah….I’m in a club at…. but I’m not..” anything in the others reply that would prove a decisive clue faded out. Rin couldn’t quite hear it so there was still the possibility he was wrong but still, it was worth a shot.

“Listen. You can do it I believe in you. You’re not useless,” he placed a gentle kiss to the top of the persons head giving them another tight squeeze.

“Will you promise me something? Next time you see me promise me you’ll smile.”

“What do you mean?” the other person sounded confused but Rin was smiling now and not about to give anything away.

“And I promise you that one day we will swim together, you just need to believe in yourself and it will happen.”

  


-

  


Rin had no way of knowing if Ai had heard his words in that dream or even if his hunch was right and Ai was his soulmate. He could only guess and hope. He awoke feeling sore all over after spending the night sat on the floor, Ai’s hand still held firmly in his own. Ai was still fast asleep although now his smile had been replaced by a confused frowned.

“Ai how much longer are you going to sleep for?” Rin asked as he perched on the edge of the bed looking down at Ai. Lifting his hand he cupped Ai’s cheek running his thumb gently against the other boy’s lips. Ai was still so warm, still breathing.

“Listen Ai, I’m sorry but this is for your own good,” he whispered as he leaned forward feeling he needed to apologise for what he was about to do. There was one thing that most of the stories of soulmates being able to wake their partner had in common. A method that didn’t involve scary sounding drugs.

Rin paused, his face hovering inches away from Ai’s he was suddenly very aware of the others lips. They’d felt so soft and supple under his thumb, how would they feel against his own lips?

A kiss was what often woke the sleeping person. Just a simple kiss. Rin wondered if that was where the story of sleeping beauty had come from, a story of a long ago princess who’d fallen asleep as she pinned for her love and that person eventually finding her.

“Guess that makes you the princess,” he chuckled, giving the other boy one last chance to wake up. Ai didn’t move.

“Ok you asked for it.”

The kiss wasn’t as dramatic as he’d expected. There was no sparks or flashing lights, only a jolt of what felt like electricity coursing through his boy then a feeling of utter calm. It felt so right as if everything had finally fallen into place.

He held his lips against Ai’s for a moment, only moving when he felt Ai’s lips move ever so slightly. He pulled back a little though he still hovered awfully close to the other waiting, hoping to see those eyes flutter open.

For a moment nothing happened and Rin wondered if he needed to do it again, maybe hold the kiss for a little longer. But then Ai grumbled softly, scrunching his eyes together even more for a second before finally opening his eyes.

“Rin-senpai?” he blinked owlishly up at the other, obviously surprised to see Rin there but not quite awake enough to react properly yet.

“Good morning Ai,” Rin chuckled, moving back a little more to give the other some breathing space.

“Good morning,” Ai mumbled, his eyes darting about questioningly looking for some clue or a hint as to what was going on.

“Ai, do you remember what I asked you to do next time you saw me?” Rin was grinning now an irritating, knowing grin.

“When…?”

“Just now in the dream.”

“In the dream…?” Ai’s repeated his eyes widening in realisation.

“You asked me…to smile…?” he whispered as if he couldn’t quite believe it. Rin nodded, his smile softening.

“So please, smile.”

“Rin-senpai…” Ai stared for a moment his expression still blank, but then the corners of his mouth twitched and a smile that Rin had only seen in his dreams bloomed on Ai’s face.

“Geez don’t ever scare me like that again!” Rin chided, breaking his cool now as he felt tears of relief prick at the corners of his eyes. He dropped his head he rested his forehead lightly against Ai’s.

“Sorry,” Ai whispered lifting his hand to stroke Rin’s hair. It was a gentle, familiar touch and Rin once and for all he was right. Ai really was his soulmate.

 


	6. Day 6 - Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake 
> 
> Ai wants to make sure that Rin’s birthday is one of the best he’s ever had
> 
> This is another drabble that will end up tying in with another fic I’m planning to write *eventually*. Ai is the prince and Rin is a knight in training. Ai wears dresses due to only tradition in the royal family where boys are raised wearing only girls clothes and girls are raised wearing only boys clothes until they turn 18. Its a bit of a pointless tradition now since it spread to all the citizens of the kingdom and now people wear whatever clothes they want regardless of gender. They royal family aren’t too stern about this tradition anymore but Ai wants to keep it going so he wear the dresses. basically i just wanted a reason for Ai to wear dresses all the time and this is what i ended up with
> 
> Anyway they are about 11-12 years old in this drabble. Rin has only recently moved tot he palace for his training so this is his first birthday away from home.

“Happy birthday Rin!” Ai cheered brightly as he ran towards Rin, the long skirts of his dress fluttering dangerously around his legs threatening to trip him up.

“Prince you shouldn’t run around like that!” Rin chided holding out his arms ready to catch the other boy, just in case. Ai however took the outstretched arms as an invitation to launch himself at Rin enveloping the red head in a tight hug.

“Oi..wait..” flustered Rin was forced to catch Ai wrapping his arms around the smaller boy he was only just able to catch himself in time and stop them both from tumbling to the ground. Ai only laughed happily and squeezed tighter.

“Prince this is really not appropriate,” Rin said, his face now growing as red as his hair as he patted the other boy lightly on the back hoping that he would let go soon.

“Rin, how many times have I told you to call me Ai?” releasing his grip a little Ai took a step back, though now he was pouting which wasn’t necessarily a good thing.  Rin didn’t want to upset Ai.

“Ai..ichirou-sama,” Rin mumbled stiffly, he just couldn’t do it.

“Close enough,” with a sigh Ai released his grip on Rin, dropping his arms to his sides the bright smile back in place again.

“So Rin what do you want for your birthday?” Ai asked looking at Rin expectantly as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet.

“You don’t need to get someone like me anything Prin…uh Aiichirou-sama, but thank you for your consideration,” Rin replied politely with a small bow of his head mindful as always of his manners around the Prince.

“Rin your birthday is a very important day I have to get you something!” Ai said emphatically the corners of his lips turned down another pout threatening to form.

“There’s really nothing….uh…a birthday card? A hand made birthday card from Aiichirou-sama?”

Ai didn’t look convinced though Rin’s suggestion seemed to have stopped the pout from forming for now.

“A card? Is that really all you want?”

“Yes. It will be a perfect gift. A hand made card from Aiichirou-sama would be more priceless than any treasure.” Rin smiled. Ai’s cheeks flushed a rosy pink, his hands suddenly gripping the full skirts of his dress tightly.

“O..oo...okay! Then I’ll make you the best birthday card you’ve ever seen!” he stuttered, his gazed fixed firmly down at his feet as the pink hue travelled to the tips of his ears.

“Thank you, Aiichirou-sama,” Rin chuckled with a small bow.

They were silent for a moment, Rin giving Ai a chance to collect himself pretending that he hadn’t noticed just how flustered the other boy was.

“It sure is a nice day today though huh?” Rin said absently once he noticed the pink hue had faded from Ai’s ears. However the young prince was still staring at the ground.

“Oh yes it really is. If you’re not busy would you like to take a walk around the gardens with me?” Ai suggested finally lifting his head. His cheeks were still faintly flushed but the blush had mostly faded now.

“I would be honoured.”

 

-                      -

 

“So Rin, what do you usually do for your birthday?” Ai asked. He hadn’t given up on the subject of Rin’s birthday just yet and was prodding for more information.

“Nothing special really. Mum would let me invite some friends over and have a party at home and dad would pick up a birthday cake from the local bakery. Their cakes were always so delicious it was the thing I looked forward to the most. It’s been a while since I tried their cakes….” Rin finished off wistfully, his gazed fixed off in the distance suddenly making Ai stop in his tracks.

“Sorry,” he mumbled softly. Rin had already taken a few steps forward before the soft apology bought him back to the present.

“Prince?” he glanced over his shoulder, looking back at Ai who now stood with his head hung glumly.

“Aiichirou-sama don’t worry it’s all in the past.”

“But I reminded you of something painful, didn’t I? I’m sorry…” Ai lifted his head tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. He looked utterly ashamed of himself.

“Not at all, even though I miss my father I can talk about him normally now without crying,” Rin grinned. Turning to face Ai properly he took a few steps towards him closing the distance between them so he could pat the other boy on the shoulder.

“Rin..?” Ai’s voice wavered, he still sounded on the verge of tears.

“Come on, my lessons begin soon so let’s finish our walk,” Rin coaxed as he held out his hand towards Ai. That seemed to do the trick and Ai was soon smiling again.

Ai took Rin’s hand without a moment’s hesitation, holding it tightly not giving the red head a chance to take it back. It really was embarrassing to walk along like this; Rin couldn’t help but feel horribly self-conscious, but a smile really did suit Ai the best. It was worth it.

 

-                      -

Far too soon Rin had to leave for his lessons and training, though he promised to come to the palace when he was done later in the evening.  The morning was still far too young and Ai could only wait at the palace preparing the small surprise birthday party he had planned.

There was still so much left of the day and nothing for him to do. He’d already done most of the preparation the night before and the cooks were busy preparing the snacks he’d requested. Ai was bored.

“I wonder if the cakes from that bakery taste better than the ones our cook makes?” Ai wondered aloud as he worked on the birthday card for Rin. He still couldn’t help but think about their conversation in the garden, how Rin had spoken so wistfully about the cake and his father.

“Of course!” Ai dropped the pencil he was holding as he jumped to his feet the card suddenly forgotten. Regardless of which cake tasted better Rin would surely appreciate a cake from that bakery more.

His mind made up Ai hurried to change into something a little plainer so that he wouldn’t stand out so much.  He threw on a thick heavy cloak over it, grabbed what he hopped was enough money he ran out the door.

 

-                      -

 

Ai had to be very careful when he was sneaking out of the palace. The guards were very good and would not have allowed him to leave alone if they caught him. But Ai had lived in the palace his whole life and this wasn’t the first time he’d sneaked out, of course the last time there had been others with him but this time he would go alone.

He managed to give them the slip, sneaking out of the palace without being noticed. As soon as he was outside the confines of the palace walls Ai tugged the hood of his cloak up and ran towards the nearby town.

It wasn’t far and he knew the area Rin’s family lived in providing it didn’t take him too long to find the bakery he could be there and back within the hour. No one would know he was missing.

 

-                      -

 

“Have you seen the Prince anywhere lately?” a rather flustered looking maid interrupted the young trainee knights’ training session shortly before it was due to end. Her usually neat hair was now a flyaway mess, her whole body twitched in agitation and she looked as if she’d already run around the whole palace before arriving here.

“The Prince has not been here all day, is he missing?” the captain called a quick end to the training session, hurrying over to the maid while the trainees watched curiously whispering amongst themselves.

“He was in his room this morning but now there’s no sign of him. We’ve looked all over the palace and the grounds oh where could he be?” she cried, running her fingers through her messy hair again.

“Please calm down we will help you look for him. Now are there any signs of struggle or an intruder? Did the guards see anything?” the captain tried to calm the maid, shooing away his on looking students with a sharp movement of his hand. Obediently they all scatted, except for Rin.

“No there are so signs of intrudes. His cloak is missing too we think he might have gone for a walk but the guards didn’t see anyone pass them, he couldn’t have gone outside the palace….” She trailed off feeling utterly hopeless. All available house staff had spent the last few hours looking for the young prince but they’d found nothing.

“He must be around somewhere, come,” the captain, trying to take charge tried to usher the maid away but was stopped by Rin.

“Please Sir a moment. I think I may know where the Prince is…” he trailed off uncertainly. He couldn’t be sure, it was just a hunch but if Ai really had been gone for so long then it may just be true. After all Ai wasn’t the type to play naughty pranks like this.

“You do! Where is he!?” the maid shouted, grabbing Rin firmly by the shoulders her desperation showing.

“I can’t be sure, please permit me to go look for him.” Rin replied his comment directed to the Captain stood at her side.

“Do you really know where he is?” the Captain asked, his eyes narrowed.

“Maybe, it’s just a hunch Sir but please let me look.”

The captain scowled thoughtfully for a moment but eventually nodded.

“Very well, I permit you to leave but you are to report right away if you find him.”

“Yes Sir!”

“Please…please bring the prince back safely,” the anxious maid, who still hadn’t let go of Rin, squeezed his shoulders again. Rin turned to her with a toothy grin.

“I’ll do my best to find him ma’am, I promise.”

 

-                      -

 

While Ai thought that this would be a quick trip he hadn’t taken into consideration just how long it would take to find the bakery. It also became quickly apparent that he didn’t know his way around the town as well as he thought, it took him a long time to find Rin’s home and then he’d spent even longer wandering around in search of the bakery.

Eventually he’d had to ask for directions, but luckily there was only one bakery close by it had to be the right one.

Ai slowly trudged into the shop, his feet aching feeling thoroughly exhausted and cold. There was still a harsh chill in the air and despite his heavy cloak Ai’s ears and nose were a rosy red.

“Welcome!” the shop owner chirped cheerfully though frowned a second later at seeing just how tired the young boy looked.

“My my you look exhausted you poor thing. Are you ok?” she asked as she bustled out from behind the counter, moving to the front of the shop to crouch down in front of the boy.

“I need a birthday cake,” Ai mumbled, wobbling slightly where he stood.

“First come and sit down come on over here,” she quickly ushered Ai to a small table in the corner of the shop making him sit down on the chair before she hurried off again.

“You stay there just a moment I’ll be right back,” she promised disappearing round the back for a few minutes before retuning with a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

“Here drink this it will help perk you up,” she said as she placed the mug down in front of Ai before taking the seat across from him, “now about that birthday cake?”

“I need a birthday cake for today. For my friend…I really want to get him a birthday cake from this bakery…” Ai explained wrapping his cold hands around the warm mug.

“For today? Now that is cutting it a bit close,” the woman sighed frowning slightly.

“But it has to be today his birthday is today!” Ai said emphatically looking up at the woman with a desperate plea in his eyes.

“Well I guess it all depends on what kind of cake you want. What’s does your friend like? What’s their name?”

“His name is Rin….but I don’t really know what kind of cake he likes….” Ai trailed off sadly as he realised just how rash he’d been.

“Rin….Rin huh? The Matsuoka boy?”

Ai looked up in surprise, nodding quickly.

“Of course it is his birthday today isn’t it. I used to make that boys birthday cake every year but I haven’t for a while now….” She trailed off a sad smiled on her lips. Everyone knew the story behind Rin’s father’s death.

“Now if I remember rightly it was a strawberry short cake, every year he always had a strawberry shortcake. If you give me a hand I think we can finish it today,” she said brightly. Ai eyes widened his smile quickly growing until he was beaming from ear to ear.

“Yes. I’ll do anything you want me to please let me help!” he said brightly.

“Now you just sit there and finish off that hot chocolate while I get everything ready. What’s your name?”

“My name? Oh umm.. my name is Sousuke,” Ai answered meekly. He felt guilty for lying especially since the woman was being so kind, but he knew he shouldn’t reveal his true identity.

“It’s nice to meet you Sousuke, my name is Amakata Miho but just call me Miho.”

 

-                      -

 

Ai hardly noticed the time pass as morning turned to late evening, but with Miho's careful guidance they were able bake and decorate the cake before it got too dark. Still the whole thing had taken a lot longer than Ai originally planned.

“Well I think that looks pretty good.” Miho said proudly as she looked down on the finished cake.

“Does it really look ok? Do you think he’ll like it?” Ai asked nervously. He’d done most of the decorating on the cake so the frosting was rather misshapen and wonky. It may have looked a little messy but Miho was of the opinion it gave the cake a quirky charm.

“He’ll love it. Cake always tastes better when it’s made by someone you know like a friend or a family member, make sure you tell him how much you helped ok.” She said firmly with a cheeky wink.

“I will!” Ai promised smiling as he watched Miho carefully pack the cake up in a box finishing it off with a pretty ribbon.

“There you go I hope it’s not too late,” she said as she carefully pushed the box towards Ai. It was only then Ai noticed just how late it was, and how dark it was getting.

“Oh no it’s so late I’m going to get into so much trouble!” Ai yelped digging in his pocket for the coins he'd bought with him he threw them all on the counter before grabbing the box.

“I hope this is enough but if not please send an invoice to the palace I will make sure you get paid goodbye!” he yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the door without even waiting for a reply.

“This is far too much, Sousuke wait!” Miho grabbed a few of the coins hurrying to the door hoping to catch the boy but he’d already vanished from view.

“Oh dear how am I supposed to give this back to him?” she pondered to herself looking at the coins in her hand.

“He did say to go to the palace didn’t he? Come to think of it that boy did look a little like the prince…” Miho mumbled walking back into the shop lost in her thoughts.

 

-                      -

 

Ai ran as fast and as carefully as he could mindful of making a mess of the cake. He hurried through the quiet streets, taking a dark alley that he hoped was a short cut. He was almost at the end of it when a group of boys appeared out of the shadows blocking his path.

“Please excuse me,” Ai said breathlessly his grip tightening on the box nervously. The boys did not look friendly. None of them stepped aside.

“Do you know whose alley this is?” one of them sneered, the tallest and biggest of the group. He took a step towards Ai the other boys following behind him closing in on Ai from the sides. He had nowhere to go.

“I didn’t think anyone could own an alley…” Ai replied softly taking a step back. Maybe he could just run back the way he came?

“Oh smart guy are we?” the boy scowled taking another step closer. He only looked a couple of years older than Ai but his mean scowl made him look much older.

“Listen kid if you wanna go through this alley you have to pay a toll,” the boy explained his friends laugh as they closed in tighter around Ai.

“But I don’t have any money…” Ai’s voice wavered slightly his eyes darting around. He could hear movement behind him now there was no way he could go back.

“Well ‘ya shoulda thought of that before you walked through here. We’ll just have to take something else,” the older boy’s eyes landed on the cake box a sly grin slowly forming.

“I hear the cakes from that shop are really good. Just leave that here and we’ll let you off this time.”

Ai shook his head his grip tightening on the box.

“No this is the one thing I can’t give you. If you want money then I will pay you back later I can give you anything you want, but not this,” he took another step back but a pair of hands landed firmly on his shoulders stopping him.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice, give us that cake,” the older boy snarled, grabbing for the box.

“NO!” Ai yelled turning away as best he could while one of the other boys were still holding onto him stopping his escape.

“Hold him still!” the other boy ordered and the grip on Ai’s shoulders tightened. He made a lunge for the box again but Ai kept a tight grip on it trying to pull it away.

“Just give it…” the older boy snarled and huffed, one of his friends lunging to help.

“NO!” with a violent tug Ai pulled back as hard as he could ripping the box from the other boy’s hands. In the process his own grip on the box loosened and it fell to the floor with a thump.

Everyone stood still for a moment. Ai’s only focus became the now slightly dented box on the ground.

“The cake….” He mumbled, reaching out for it slowly apparently forgetting the other boys were there.

“Why you little..!” the bully snarled, raising his fist ready to strike. Ai didn’t see the fist flying towards him all he heard was a dull thud and the older boy fell to the ground.

“What the hell?”

“Who are you?” panicked the other boys turned their attention to the one who’d struck their leader, their fists raised ready to fight.

“Get away from him,” Rin snarled, a length of wood held out threateningly in front of him. He held it like a sword and looked ready to murder the lot of them.

“Huh..you…you think you can take us on?” one of the boys jeered though he didn’t sound too sure. The boy who’d tried to hit Ai still lay on the ground, groaning softly as he held his head.

“Rin..?” Ai finally looked away from the fallen cake his eyes widening as he saw the red head.

Rin focus was still on the bullies for now he didn’t move but simply glared at them, daring them to fight.

“How dare you hurt the boss!” one of the boys shouted feeling suddenly either brave or reckless he shot forward the others following him. Rin was ready.

Using the plank of wood Rin easily deflected all of their blows, smacking them soundly either on the wrists or their legs to deter any further attacks. It quickly became apparent they were not going to win.

“This kids nuts we have to get out of here!” one of the boys shouted. With a nod of agreement the others followed, two of them stopping only long enough to help their leader up and run away. Rin held his stance the make-shift sword still held firmly in his hands until the last echoes of their fleeing footsteps had faded.

Once he was sure they were safe Rin quickly dropped his weapon and rushed over to Ai.

“Ai what are you doing here? Are you ok did those boys do anything to hurt you?” he asked urgently his eyes quickly scanning for any sign of injury.

“Rin…” Ai repeated, still surprised to see the red head. He looked down at the cake box again, frustration and anger welling in his chest.

“Rin…I…” he sniffled and tried to hold his tears in but it was hopeless. Ai wept, he cried freely and openly without any shame he simply couldn’t stop the tears.

“Ai…. Hey Ai its ok I know you must have been scared but its ok now I’m here,” Rin said, quickly pulling the younger boy into a tight embrace.

“It’s not….that…” Ai sobbed rubbing at his eyes, “it’s …..the cake…they….ruined the cake.” Ai began to cry even harder his head dropping on Rin’s shoulder.

“Cake?” Rin looked about questioningly his eyes eventually landing on the familiar cake box.

“Cake…so you really did go there.” Rin sighed, “I told you I didn’t need anything.”

“But…I..” Ai sniffled mumbling something under his breath that Rin didn’t catch.

“It’s ok, thank you Ai,” Rin said softly patting the other boy on the head.

After a few long minutes Ai finally lifted his head, the tears had stopped but he still looked utterly miserable.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to surprise you with the cake but now it’s ruined,” he frowned his whole body slumped in misery. Rin smiled ruffling Ai’s hair before he moved away from him to pick up the box.

“It’s still in the box see. It may be a little messy but it will taste just as good. Come on let’s go back to the palace and test it,” he said brightly.

“Really? Are you sure?” Ai still seemed a little upset though there was a hint of hope in his voice now.

“Yup I’m sure. Come on lets go,” holding out his free hand Rin grinned. Taking the offered hand Ai smiled shyly giving a small nod. Together they walked all the way back to the palace hand in hand.

 

-                      -

 

“Rin….you didn't hit that boy too hard did you?” Ai asked as they walked.

“Hmm? No not really, only enough to startle him. I doubt anyone has ever hit him back before so it was probably quite a shock to him,” Rin chuckled a smug grin on his face.

“Rin!” Ai scowled looking suddenly very serious.

“You mustn't get into fights like that! It's not good, those boys aren't worth it,” he said firmly, pulling on Rin's hand for emphasis.

“Ai…?” Rin paused for a moment then smiled sheepishly.

“I'm sorry. But you know my dream is to become a knight, I'm going to become the strongest knight in this kingdom then I'll be able to stay by your side forever. I'll protect you with everything I have and no matter who tries to hurt you I won’t let them get away with it!” he said firmly, boasting about his rather childish dream without any shame.

“So Aiichirou-sama please don't go wandering out of the palace alone again. Next time take me with you, I promise I will always be there to protect you!” Rin was so emphatic now and had obviously been very worried. More than likely he'd worried everyone at the palace disappearing like that.

“I'm sorry,” Ai said, his head bowed, “and I promise… from now on I'll keep you by my side where ever I go.”

 

-                      -

 

Ai received a stern scolding as soon as he got back to the palace. But after a through telling off and several repeated promises that he wouldn’t do anything like this again Ai was allowed to go free. Rin stayed only long enough to wish Ai a good night after the telling off before he made his own way back to the dormitory.

It was very late now and the boys in the knight’s dorms should be going to bed but they were all still awake when Rin arrived as if they’d been expecting him. 

“Rin did you find the prince is he ok?” Seijurou was the first to approach serious and concerned.

“I found him, he’s fine,” Rin nodded and with that Seijurou quickly dropped his serious façade.

“Excellent then the party can begin!” he announced grabbing Rin by the arm he dragged him towards the main building of the palace the other trainees following close behind.

“Yay party party!” Momo cheered as he skipped long besides Rin.

“Hey Rin senpai what’s in that box is it a present off Ai?”

“Oh this?” Rin looked at the battered box having almost forgotten he was still carrying it, “it’s a cake…or it was a cake it might be a bit squished now though….”

 

-                      -

Seijurou led them through the main palace doors and towards the big ballroom doors that were currently shut tight.

“It may be a bit late but it’s still your birthday so…” Seijurou explained, trailing off as he moved over to one of the doors throwing it open with the help of the other boys.

“Happy birthday Rin!” as soon as the doors were opened Ai voice floated over to him and Rin was greeted to a sight he had not expected at all. The ballroom was decorated with a variety of colourful banners and balloons. Several tables had been set up and were currently groaning with food. Behind him the other boys were now cheering him and wishing him a happy birthday but it all sounded muted to Rin as he saw Ai.

The other boy had already changed and now wore an elegant flowing dress made of sheer fabric that made him look like a magical being. The outfit certainly looked more suitable for a high society dinner than a birthday party for a common knight in training.

“Did you do all this?” Rin asked, looking around thoroughly awestruck trying his best not to stare at Ai too much.

“Well I had a lot of help but I did plan it all,” Ai answered sheepishly. About them the other boys had already started attacking the food and a small band, that had clearly been waiting a very long time, started to play some cheerful music.

“Do you want to try the cake now? I helped Miss Miho to make it so it might not taste too good…” Ai trailed off nervously his eyes flicking to the box in Rin’s hand.

“You helped make it?”

“Huh what's that a cake that Ai made? I wanna try I wanna try!” Momo’s sharp ears had overheard them and before anything else could be said the energetic boy came bounding over.

“No way, this cake was made for me by Aiichirou-sama I couldn’t possibly let anyone else taste it!” Rin chided quickly holding the box above his head out of Momo’s reach.

“No fair!!!” Momo whined jumping up and down a few times as he made a grab for the cake.

“Momo at least let Rin try the first bite, ok,” Ai chuckled turning a gentle smile to Momo that instantly stopped the others bouncing.

“Tsk, fine,” he sulked crossing his arms over his chest.

Rin set the cake down on a nearby table carefully opening the box. Ai watched apprehensively holding his breath for a moment until he finally saw the cake. It was a little crushed on one side but still mostly in one piece, the fall hadn’t done much harm at all.

“It looks fine,” Rin reassured the other as Ai let out a heavy sigh of relief.

“I only hope it tastes good,” Ai said softly, still nervous.

“It will,” Rin said confidently grabbing a fork he scooped up a piece of the cake with it without bothering to cut it first. He paused for a moment before giving his verdict savouring the flavour of the cake as he swallowed.

“It’s delicious!” he announced laughing at the relieved grin that spread across Ai’s face.

“Really? I’m so glad!”

“Here try some,” Rin said, digging the fork into the messy cake again he scooped up another bite. He held the fork towards Ai. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear in a fluid, gentle movement that Rin found very distracting Ai leaned forward to take a bite.

“Mmmm, it is good!” Ai smiled, then blushed faintly as he realised what he’d done. Rin stared for a moment, the fork held limply in his hand. He hadn’t really expected Ai to let him feed him like that…

“Ah let me try some!!” Momo suddenly interrupted their moment tired of waiting. 

“What no way this cake is too good to share,” Rin teased glad of the distraction that Momo offered. Ai was still quite red and quietly trying to hide it while even Rin could feel his own ears burning. But with all the fun of the party no one noticed.


	7. Day 7 - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home
> 
> after a long time apart Rin and Ai move into their first home together

Even when they’d been living apart, with Rin and Australia and Ai in Japan, their spaces were filled with each other.  Due to frequent visits and the intimacy of their relationship items were often ‘forgotten’ at the others homes, it was simply much easier to travel when you knew there were a few changes of clothes and a toothbrush at your destination. It was also comforting for both of them to have a few familiar things lying around at their partners place. When they were alone they provided a reminder of the other person, a poor replacement for their actual presence but it was better than having nothing at all.

So even with Rin living far away in Australia it was as if they lived together, they simply had two homes that they often travelled between.

But even with the constant reminders of the other person around those spaces never truly felt like a home. They spent more time apart than together it was inevitably, unavoidable.  Even though they visited each other as often as they could constantly keeping in touch with each other through messages and phone calls there was always a prevailing sense of emptiness in the places they lived.

Often, whenever they were in their respective residents all alone they would notice it. A glimpse of a familiar item seen from the corner of the eye would remind them that the other person wasn’t there, that they were so far away, that this place wasn’t really home.

Of course Rin knew he couldn’t just leave Australia for a reason like that, nor would Ai want him to. Rin still had a dream to achieve and no matter the hardship he was determined to see it through to the end this time. Missing Ai was also proved to be the best motivation he could have. It gave him the drive to try his absolute best, to throw himself fully into training and improve as much as he could. The sooner he did the sooner he could go back to Japan.

And Rin did improve. His times got better and better and his performance at competitions improved. He climbed his way slowly up the ranks, gradually gaining attention and acclaim in the sport until finally he was sure the end was in sight.

His training would never be over by any means, he would still need to continue his training and keep himself in the best possible shape. There was still plenty for him to learn, but the day he could move back to Japan and continue his training there grew closer with each win he racked up, and each millisecond he managed to shave off his time.

Eventually Rin felt he was ready. Of course it wasn’t a decision he could make lightly nor one he could make alone. He first needed to discuss it with his trainer he couldn’t risk leaving too early.  But his trainer was happy with his progress and confident that there wasn’t really anything Rin couldn’t learn in Japan that he could in Australia. He was ready.

As soon as Rin knew for sure he broke the news to Ai.

“I’m moving back to Japan. Let’s get a place together!”

Ai had of course wholeheartedly agreed.

 

-          -

 

Moving back to Japan and finding a place of their own didn’t prove as easy a task as Rin had at first hoped. They couldn’t live together in Ai’s tiny apartment for much longer but finding the perfect place proved a long, arduous task.

Together they went through the long, repetitive process of finding places that just weren’t quite right, or just missing out on a place that seemed perfect until they finally found it, their home. A nice roomy apartment in a location that suited both of them and at a price they could collectively afford.

Once the mountain of paperwork and formalities had been dealt with they were finally allowed to collect the keys and move in.

 

-          -

“There that’s the final box!” Ai announced proudly as he dumped the aforementioned box labelled ‘books’ in the middle of the cluttered living room.  Piles of boxes and furniture lined the walls there was a lot of unpacking to do.

A few things had already been dealt with though. The bed had been set up and made ready for the night and Rin had busied himself with unpacking some essentials for the kitchen while Ai bought in the last of the boxes. A few big, comfortable pillows had been piled into one corner of the living room and some framed photos were already set up on the shelves. They were far from settled in but with the sound of Rin shuffling about in the kitchen it already felt like home to Ai.

“We should probably go shopping soon there’s a supermarket just down the street,” Rin said as he came out of the kitchen his hair tied back in a tiny little ponytail and his sleeves rolled up.

Ai smiled walking over to Rin he wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and looked up at him with a wide eyed, puppy dog look.

“Can’t we just get something from the convenience store?” he pleaded. Even though Rin had just gone to the effort of unpacking the more essential kitchen equipment he felt it would be a waste to cook on their first night.

“We need to get something for breakfast too,” Rin chided doing his best to avoid the others pleading eyes that he knew he couldn’t win against.

“We can get that from the convenience store too,” Ai wheedled refusing to back down.

“Ai you know I have to be careful what I eat,” Rin sighed, though he was only half serious and quickly giving in to the other.

“But you’re in such good shape,” Ai teased, rubbing his cheek against Rin’s firm chest for emphasis.

“Fine, but you’re going to have to help me work it off,” Rin purred suggestively, lowering his head towards Ai’s ear.

 

“Ok deal!” Ai agreed pressing his face against Rin chest for a moment as he felt his cheeks heat up.

“Oh wait! Rin go outside for a minute,” he said suddenly releasing his hold on the red head his embarrassment forgotten Ai grabbed Rin’s arm and began to drag him towards the door.

“What. Why? At least let me grab my coat,” Rin grumbled following reluctantly wondering just what Ai was up to.

“You don’t need your coat. Just go outside, shut the door, and come straight back in,” Ai instructed as he pressed the shiny new keys into Rin’s hand before shoving him towards the door.

“Fine fine,” Rin sighed knowing better than to argue with Ai when he was this determined about something.

So Rin stepped outside closing the door behind him he waited a moment before unlocking it to let himself back in.

Ai was still stood in the hallway, waiting nervously for the door to open. He smiled when he saw Rin the tension that had been there a moment ago leaving his body.

“Welcome home, Rin,” Ai said softly, his tone welcoming and warm. It was the first time he’d been able to say it in their new home, a home that truly was theirs.

“I’m home, Ai,” Rin replied just as gently any irritation he’d felt a moment ago quickly forgotten as he realised this was what Ai had wanted to do. He laughed, shaking his head lightly at how much of a sap his boyfriend could be. Of course he was no different.

“Come here Ai,” he said lifting his hand out to the other. Ai quickly moved towards him, accepting the outstretched hand he was dragged back out the door with Rin, although Rin left the door open this time.

Without giving Ai a chance to ask what he was up to Rin quickly scooped the other up into his arms bridal style spinning around in a few quick, tight circles making Ai shrike with laughter.

“Rin what are you doing?” Ai yelled as he wrapped his arms tightly around the others neck, still laughing.

“I’m going to carry you over the threshold of course,” Rin said as the answer were obvious.

“Oh? But I thought that was only a thing married couple do?” Ai replied curiously though he did nothing to stop Rin.

“It doesn’t matter,” Rin said stubbornly as he carried Ai back into their apartment, careful not to bump the other into the door frame as he walked in.

Once inside Rin did not put Ai down and instead continued to make his way down the hall ignoring the living room in favour of a another doorway.

“Rin, where are you going?”

“Bedroom.”

“Oh. Ok, but you know we haven’t eaten yet,” Ai teased lifting his head to press his lips lightly against the shell of Rin’s ear, an action that had the red head walking a little bit quicker. 


End file.
